


Oh, No, He Is So Cute!

by AllisonDiamond (orphan_account)



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Nate is a yoga instuctor, Pre-Relationship, Ray is a heart suregon, Slash, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9523787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AllisonDiamond
Summary: Anon asked:I love your fics, they’re awesome! I was hoping you could write a SteelAtom fic based on new episode. George Lucas never made his movies and Nate became a yoga instructor and Ray is a heart surgeon. One day, Ray walked in Nate yoga studio and was surprised to see that the teacher was so cute.





	

Okay, so he really _hates_ his job more than he hates Sydney and he _loathes_ his twin. So, that is something; it’s not like being a heart surgeon is boring work or any of that. He has saved many lives; his record is unbeatable, undefeated, untouchable. But it’s, well, it _isn’t_ what he wants to do. He _doesn’t_ know what he wants to do.

Ray opens the door and looks across the big, spacious, dimly-lit room and smiles. Maybe some yoga wouldn’t be so bad after all. The studio _isn’t_ as half-bad as Felicity says it is, but then again, she says the instructor, one Nate Heywood, is too flipping cute for anyone to take him serious. Or yoga for that matter.

Ray can so handle a cute yoga instructor, thank you very much, Felicity.

He settles his equipment on the floor next to a oh, so, very _gorgeous_ guy. Ray nearly stops breathing at how hot the guy is. It’s like he is straight out of a movie, with his wet, slick-black sandy brown hair that falls over his eyes, and that body, oh my god, it’s like a rock god’s body. Ray is so in love. 

How can that yoga instructor be possibly cuter than this guy? The answer is simple: he _can’t_ be. This guy is like some hot model or something. 

Ray keeps on staring at the guy, with a dazed look in his eyes, and arms on his face, like he is secretly crushing on the hot guy (or girl) in class.

“Uh, hey?” The guy waves a hand in front of his face. Ray can’t help himself, but notice the way that free-fitting black t-shirt clings to that hot guy’s chest, it is illegal. “We’re ‘bout to begin, so it’d be nice if you’d stop staring at me, you know.”

“Oh, my, uh.” Ray composes himself. God, he has embarrassed himself already in front of the cute guy, no less. “I — is it _getting_ hot in here?” Ray tugs at his shirt nervously.

The guy laughs, and, oh, it is a beautiful laugh, of all honey and roses. “No, I don’t think so. So, need help with your setup?”

Ray looks up and blinks. 

“You _are_ here for yoga, right?” The guys looks at him funny; his brows drawn in two straight flat lines. “Because if you aren’t, I can show you where the other activities are held.”

Ray bites his lower lips. “No, I, uh, am here for yoga. I, uh—” His cheeks burn and he is sure he is blushing like a teenager in love. “I’m sorry, but gosh, you’re hot. Can I have your number?”

The guy smiles, all dimples, and a slight blush dusts over his cheeks. “Are you always _this_ smooth?”

Ray bites back a laugh because he has a tendency to laugh in the most inappropriate of situations. “Guess I’m not. Unless you say yes, of course?”

“Well, lucky for you, I’m very much interested in hot heart surgeons, Dr. Palmer,” the guy says seductively, licking his lips, as he undresses Ray with his eyes. “Very much so.”

“You know who I am!?” Ray feels the heat rising in his cheeks again, and his knees feel all wobbly and weak, like he is about to fall over any moment now.

“Duh,” the guy says matter-of-factly. “I _would_ be a horrible yoga instructor if I didn't know who you are, Ray. Can I call you Ray? I probably should since I’ll be giving you my number and all.”

“Yeah, yeah, sure.” Ray’s eyes roll in his face when he realizes what the guy just says. “Oh, my god, you are Nate Heywood! Felicity is so right.”

“Felicity?” The guy — Nate — looks thoughtful and then he has an ‘aha’ moment. “The blonde IT girl — Oliver Queen’s current beau?”

“Yeah,” Ray agrees and nods.

“And she’s right about?” Nate gestures for him to answer, but Ray just shakes his head. “Come on, Ray, you can tell me. I know we’ve just met, and hey, we should get out of here—” He stares at the wall and thenback at Ray. “Ditch this joint and have lunch. What ya say?”

“Huh?” Ray tugs at his shirt again. “But you are—”

“I know.” He rolls his eyes. “This job is the worst! I’d rather have lunch with a hot guy than stay in this dump.”

“But aren’t you going to get fired?”

Nate pulls his tongue out and makes a disgusted face. “As if. I’m their ‘poster’ boy. They aren’t going to let me go. So, you in, or not?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m in.” Ray licks his lips. “So in.”

“Great, so then let’s get out of here,” Nate says, as he links his arms under Ray’s and smiles. “Right, hot stuff?”

“Yeah, right back at ya.” 

“Awesome!”

Oh, god, Felicity is going to kill him! She warns him to stay away from the cute yoga instructor. But it is not like Ray asks Nate out — okay, maybe he has done that, but still! Plus, Nate is so, very hot! He can’t resist a guy this hot. He just can’t.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Come talk to me on [tumblr](http://my-allisondiamond-world.tumblr.com.) I accept prompts there.


End file.
